Often, while sitting at an event such as a conference, meeting, general business venue, church service, and such like, occupants find it difficult to conveniently position and support objects that they wish to use during the event, such as a book, materials for taking notes, writing implements, a laptop computer, documents, beverage containers, and such like.
Similar difficulties arise when someone is standing and has a need to support paperwork and/or other objects. For example, a lecturer may need a lectern to hold his notes, an artist may need an easel to support her canvas, a musician may require a music stand to hold his or her sheet music, and such like. If the venue does not include an appropriate support or stand, positioning and supporting these materials and pursuing these activities can be inconvenient, if not impossible.
Many approaches are known for supporting objects used during sitting or standing activities. However, many of these approaches are not easily portable. Others have a limited range of application, requiring a different device to be transported and used for each different type of circumstances.
Some multi-purpose and/or portable solutions have been proposed, such as a clip board for which the clip can be adjusted to convert the clip board into a portable desk, a drafting board that can also serve as an easel, and a foldable book holder. However, none of these known approaches is adaptable to a wide range of both sitting and standing activities.